Childhood Love
by Chibipearlball
Summary: AUThey used to be the best of friends, war arose, separated. 10 years later, captured, how will he remember her? By that tail ring and that irresistable smile....
1. 10 years ago

                                                            DBZ Fanfiction

Title: Childhood Love

Author: Chibipearlball

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Status: Incomplete

A DBZ fanfic.

Trunks and Pan are best friends when they were small. They were separated because of a rebellion of selfishness. 10 years later, when both had forgotten each other long before. Pan has came back, targeting the royals as her enemy. Will Trunks eliminate her and go with his new love? Or recognize Pan as the sweet little sayian that he had once loved? 

CHAPTER 1: WHERE IT ALL BEGAN

Goku was sent to earth when he was a baby, and lost his memory because of a bump on the head, not only did he not destroy earth, but he protected it from supernatural forces.  
  
He reached the level of super sayian by the age of 25, the transformation quake the whole sayian race. Even though he did not accomplish his task, the sayian ruler Vegeta desperately wanted Goku back to protect the kingdom from Frieza. 

He made several visits to Earth for inspections as well as acknowledging the Sons. His final visit, defying his arrogant self, actually begged Goku to come back, stating that the sayian race was brutally endangered by the intolerable Frieza.  

Goku wasn't impressed by Vegeta at all at first, but when Vegeta summoned a few elites and threatened to take over earth, he didn't really have a choice. Goku agreed under the agreement that Vegeta will leave Earth out of his to-do list no matter what. 

Goku brought his wife Chi-Chi, his older son Gohan, his fiancée Videl, and his youngest son Goten along for the fight. Frieza was wiped out easily even though he greatly outnumbered the sayians. 

Though only a few number of deaths were involved, Bulma, Vegeta's beloved wife were one of the victims. The super sayian blood was cruelly forced out of Vegeta. 

After becoming a super sayian, he neglected his ways of gratitude and appreciation, and killed Chi-Chi. Goku was mad, and started a rebellion to claim throne. 

At the same time, Videl gave birth to a baby girl named Pan, Sayian name Pelepo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 5 year old sayian stood innocently beside the pound.

~.~: Did Kuno's yo-yo ball just rolled down towards the bottom of that lake?' 

^.^: Um…I'm sure that it will jump up very soon…

^.~: Yup…anytime now…

o.o: Yo-yo…Ball………?

O.O: Oh no!!! He's going to kill me!! I don't want to die yet! I'm only a kid!!! 

She falls heavily on her soft backside. With a small pin digging into her flesh.

"Ow!! What's this??" Pan pulls it out of her hip, it turned out to be a quite sharp nail with a letter on it peak. 

_Dear Bread:_

_I have anticipated that you will loose my yo-ball in someway. If you don't find a way to retrieve it before sunset, it's going to get ugly. _

_You have 2 choices:_

_1. __Let me have that pet canine that your dad brought from earth._

_2. __Get beat up by me ten times a day._

_Thank you for your co-operation, see you back at __Hermit__Valley__!_

_Kuno__ of the Wind_

_Official Bully of __Hermit__Valley___

_KW:kw___

Kuno is the spoiled heir to the bandit lineage. He often finds amusement in playing mean tricks on little kids such as Pan, especially when she's a half-breed. Kuno is extremely strong for a 10 year old sayian. His father claimed that he is 0.001 step closer of becoming a super sayian. 

Hermit Valley is a place where all the wanted criminals resides when something big is about to happen. Like the Son Rebellion, involving thousands of bright criminal minds.

  
"Prince Trunks. If you wanted to train, why not use the luxurious gravity room of the palace facility?" asked Nappa the caretaker, trying to hold Prince Trunks back from going outside.  
  
"One of the reasons I don't want to use it is because it's LUXURIOUS. I'll get scold at by my old man for hurting his "Luxury" GR room." yelled Trunks.  
  
Currently 10 years old. Mother, Bulma Briefs, killed in the battle against Frieza. Father, Vegeta. King of Vegeta-sei.  
  
The half sayian' s trying to sneak out of the castle to the great wilderness so he can train. Quite and peacefully all on his own, no nagging servants or his paranoid dad. 

  
"Nappa! I order you to stay here! I told you I will be fine training all by myself!! So stay here and stop worrying, if anything happens to me....tell dad that I committed suicide!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Committed Suicide?? Your highness, pleas-" interrupted by Trunks.  
  
"That's enough! I don't want any company! I told you I'll be fine!!!! Now get lost!!" Said Trunks flying off like a flash of light...  
  
*******************************************************************************

At a speed of 200km/h, Trunks was heading towards the Western Plains.  
  
Trunks landed, he stretched to warm up. He first scanned his scouter for kis to make sure that he won't injure any innocent being. It detected a tiny ki by the pound. He walked over, seeing a lttle girl crying, he spoke.  
  
"Umm…Juvenile commoner  ...it would be wise if you leave this enchanted land. So you wouldn't get hit by my noble blast while I train." Said Trunks, Pan was the first peasant Trunks ever met, he tried to imitate Nappa's way of talking while on the communicator with a civilian.  
  
Pan turned around, a smile popped up, she came up to Trunks grabbing his hand and leading him to the pound.  
  
"Onnichan, if you get my yo-yo ball from the bottom of the pound, I'll leave!" Said Pan.  
  
"Okay... you want me to get into that dirty water just so I could retrieve your worthless yo-yo ball? No way! If you don't want to leave, I'll just blast you away as I train." Said Trunks, what do you expect? He's a brat who never knew the meaning of "courtesy", plus, he's Vegeta's son.  
  
Pan starred at Trunks, her big ebony eyes blinked, maybe she was bullied by Kuno plenty of times, but nobody ever threatened to kill her. She immediately cried out, loud enough to shatter a thick glass.  
  
"Hey! Stop that, if you don't stop, I'll kill you!" said Trunks threatening Pan once more.  
  
Pan's crying got louder, with more feeling this time, it sure put Trunks on the spot.  
  
Trunks could just kill her right away, but killing still isn't a convenient thing for him to do.  
  
"Fine! I'll get the ball for you!" said Trunks as he took off his boots.  
  
Pan stopped crying immediately, and revealed a huge smile.  
  
"Thank you onnichan!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
They soon became friends. Trunks learned that she was a refugee, but he did not turn her in because they were best friends, or maybe even more. Pan told Trunks that her name was Pelepo, Trunks not knowing anything about the politics did not recognize the name. Trunks told Pan to call him T-kun, and did not tell Pan his real identity.  
  
The rebellion got crueler. Not wanting to hurt the innocents, Goku retreated back to Earth. Pan gave Trunks a tail ring that she always wore for Trunks to remember her. And Trunks never took it off his own tail. Pan left with the Sons, and Trunks' memory of Pan grew more blurrier. And Pan did not remember much since she was too young.


	2. The Capture

A/N: Dear Peggy and Dynasty Warriors(Romance of the Three Kingdoms) fans:  
If you're new to Dragonball z and are not clear about who the characters are, here's a hint.  
  
1.Trunks- Cao Pi  
  
2.Pan- Sun Shang Xiang (In this case, Sun Ce's daughter)  
  
3.Vegeta- Cao Cao  
  
4.Bulma- Cao Cao's wife  
  
5.Bra- Cao Cao's daughter  
  
6.Gohan- Sun Ce  
  
7.Goten- Sun Quan  
  
8.Videl- Sun Quan's wife/maybe Lady Yuan(Yuan Shu's Daughter)?  
  
9.Marron- Zhen Ji  
  
10.Goku- Sun Jian  
  
11.Chi-Chi- Empress Wu  
  
12.Kuno(OCC)- Gan Ning  
  
13.Krillin- Yuan Shao (In this case Zhen Ji's biological father)  
  
14.18/Juuhachigou- Yuan Shao's Wife  
  
15.Yamcha- Huang Gai  
  
16.Nappa- XiaHou Dun  
  
17.Mr. Satan- Yuan Shu  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE CAPTURE.  
  
10 years later.. During the war on Vegeta-sei...Pan's first time traveling to another planet in 10 years. She was fighting her life off trying to be victorious.  
  
" Pan! Krillin and his daughter Marron has been captured! Hurry and go save his wife 18!" yelled Gohan killing an enemy.  
  
" Okay daddy!" said Pan ditching off one sayian body guards.  
  
Pan, a raven haired teenager fighting the sayians for the death of her grandmother Chi-chi, murdered by the Sayian king Vegeta. She wore a white t -shirt and a pair of Nike sport pants together with a pair of sneakers.  
  
Pan reached where Krillin's family is, she came close to the injured 18 who was fighting a sayian prefect.  
  
More bodyguards came onto 18, she painfully fell down. Pan ran to her, and knocking off the bodyguards. Pan pulled her up.  
  
18 was severely injured, she wasn't even able to stand up to properly thank Pan.  
  
"Quick! Save Krillian and Marron! They're the only things I have in this entire world!" yelled 18 in desprete pain..  
  
Pan nodded and rushed to the floating shuttle where they supposedly are kept. She aimed a Mazenko at the engine. And suddenly, the engine exploded. Pan avoided quickly.  
  
" Z Fighters!!! Fore!!!" yelled Pan, her warning saved the lives of Yamcha and his pet flying cat.  
  
The Shuttle crashed onto the ground. Pan then broke the window, climbed in, disintegrating the sayians standing in her way using ki-blasts. She then sensed her way to Krillin and Marron.  
  
It was mighty dark, Pan wasn't able to see much, but her touch felt a door. Unlike earthlings, sayians never use knobs.  
  
So she blasting the door with three ki-blasts, and suddenly, she heard Marron's voice.  
  
" Pan! Look out!!" yelled Marron who's no where to be seen.  
  
Pan didn't even have the time to react yet.  
  
A pair of strong hands hit her in the stomach. It hurts like hell, Pan punched the person in return, the person blocked, a lightening bolt flashed by and allowed Pan to see his face, realizing that it was a guy, she yelled out.  
  
" Hey!! Didn't your mommy tell you to be polite to ladies?" said Pan shooting ki blasts.  
  
The guy did not replied, he kicked Pan again making her flying out of the window. He jumped out and stood before the weakened Pan.  
  
" Oh! In that case I'm sorry! But it wasn't totally my fault! Since my mother did not live long enough to civilize the sayian race." Said the guy arrogantly.  
  
Pan was pissed, she cuffed her hand and shot a Kamehameha, seemingly he was hit, but he appeared right in front of Pan blasting her with a blue ki blast. Pan was seething, she stood up and powered up to a super sayian ready to kick his butt. Until Gohan called out.  
  
" Pan! we're retreating! Get into the NDJ-14 immediately!"  
  
" Huh!? No!! We're not finished yet!!!" yelled Pan turning to her dad.  
  
Gohan teleported and grabbed Pan, and flew towards the space shuttle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the space shuttle.  
  
"Daddy! What about Krillin and Marron?" yelled Pan with tears shedding.  
  
" Yamcha was able to retrieve Krillin with the prince out of the way, but not Marron. I doubt that they're going to kill her, rumor said that they use female prisoners as servants, and kills off the male ones." said Gohan.  
  
" What? Marron's going to serve those barbarians??" asked Pan in surprise.  
  
" Only for a while, she's not going to suffer anymore after we destroys Vegeta." said Gohan comforting Pan.  
  
" So why are we retreating???" asked Pan angrily as she immediately stood up.  
  
"I promised your mother that we'll be back before dinner.."  
  
" What???????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they went back to earth to regenerate their Z fighter army, they came back to Vegeta-sei to finish up their job.  
  
" Son Pan! Are you ready for this battle?" yelled Gohan.  
  
" Yes daddy! I'm ready!" said Pan posing like a soldier.  
  
" Great! Now let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were winning until the sayian reinforcements arrived.  
  
" Daddy! Reinforcements!" Yelled Pan.  
  
" Really? They're really putting up a good battle!" said Gohan, " Tien! Goten! Go raid that area of ki absorbers!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Tien flew like the wind, Goten was still mad at Gohan for not letting him start the ambush.  
  
" Goten! Listen to your big brother! cooperate! We can win this battle if we work as a team!" yelled Gohan.  
  
" Aye-aye, big bro, whatever you say, but I still think I should've led the ambush." Said Goten flying off.  
  
" Now that's settled, Pa- What? Pan? Where did you go?" Gohan panicked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan found the guy she battled yesterday directing the reinforcements, so she stomped over.  
  
" Hey! We didn't get to finish our sparring the other day!" said Pan as she powered up to a super sayian once again.  
  
The guy smirked, he unexpectedly powered up to a super sayian as well making the first move.  
  
Pan dodged plenty of punches, but she had trouble blocking a few.  
  
The guy shot, " Think fast!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He knocked her out immediately hitting her from behind.  
  
Luckily Goten was nearby and shot a Kamehameha at him from hurting her more.  
  
He quickly avoided and yelled, " It's okay! No apologize necessary! Just tell me! Does she know all the ambushes you people planned?"  
  
Goten replied with stupidity, " Yeah! why?"  
  
He yelled, " No reason! Just wondering!" he picked Pan up and flew off towards the fortress.  
  
" Hey! Get back here!" said Goten.  
  
" Goten! We need help! Gohan's injured badly!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
Goten flew over, and saw the blood shedding Gohan.  
  
" What? Oh my god! Do we have a chance of winning this battle?" asked Goten.  
  
" I doubt it! It would be better if we retreat!" said Piccolo.  
  
" Yeah, that would be the wise decision, I suppose they won't kill Pan off since she's a girl. So let's retreat!" said Goten.(A/N: yeah.. they won't hurt her, the guy's going to beat the crap out of her until she tells them the ambushes.)  
  
And they retreated..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. On Vegetasei

A/N: Dear Peggy and Dynasty Warriors(Romance of the Three Kingdoms) fans:  
If you're new to Dragonball z and are not clear about who the characters are, here's a hint.  
  
1.Trunks- Cao Pi  
  
2.Pan- Sun Shang Xiang (In this case, Sun Ce's daughter)  
  
3.Vegeta- Cao Cao  
  
4.Bulma- Cao Cao's wife  
  
5.Bra- Cao Cao's daughter  
  
6.Gohan- Sun Ce  
  
7.Goten- Sun Quan  
  
8.Videl- Sun Quan's wife/maybe Lady Yuan(Yuan Shu's Daughter)?  
  
9.Marron- Zhen Ji  
  
10.Goku- Sun Jian  
  
11.Chi-Chi- Empress Wu  
  
12.Kuno(OCC)- Gan Ning  
  
13.Krillin- Yuan Shao (In this case Zhen Ji's biological father)  
  
14.18/Juuhachigou- Yuan Shao's Wife  
  
15.Yamcha- Huang Gai  
  
16.Nappa- XiaHou Dun  
  
17.Mr. Satan- Yuan Shu  
  
CHAPTER 3: ON VEGETA-SEI...  
  
With Marron captured and everything, the Z fighters decided to go hard. It seemed like a piece of cake, the battlefield was simply occupied by a giant larder which provide foods for the civilians, guarded poorly by only class 2 sayians.  
  
This idea was brought up by Pan, her hatred of the sayians greatly surpasses the others, they killed her grandma, made their family fugitive and differentiated her bullying for being a descendent of the mixed blood of the mighty sayians and the pathetic earthlings.  
  
Yamcha offended first, saying that changing the idea to only conquering the food bank for the royalties would be better, the innocent people did not deserve such punishment. Pan snapped at him, reasoning that if we went by his idea, the royalties would take food from the commons. Gohan thought it was a brilliant idea, but also a bit to cruel, killing of the sayian race just to finish a single person was to complicated.  
  
So Videl added that they could take over the residential area and feed them without letting Vegeta know. They all agreed, and shipped off, with the Capsule Corp. newest technology, traveling there would take 2 earth months and time passes in Earth would only be a few hours.  
  
The other Z fighters on earth thought the victory was surely theirs. Parties were planned, gifts were bought, all of them lamented when they found out that Gohan was in deep coma and Pan and Marron were captured.  
  
" Videl dear, how's Gohan doing?" said Mr. Satan coming for a visit.  
  
" Fine dad, Korrin said that once his nervous system recovers, a senzu bean would heal him." Said Videl putting a hand on Gohan' s forehead.  
  
" It is quite confusing, how did a guy like Gohan get hurt so badly?" asked Satan.  
  
" Piccolo said that Gohan was protecting Oolong and his followers. A guy who called himself "Kuno of the Wind" came as one of the reinforcements. He turned Super Sayian and fired a powerful ki shot not much weaker then the Kamehameha  
  
" Sounds like super sayians are quite common in Vegeta now." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
" Oh.. you mean, the guy who took Pan was also a super sayian.." Said Videl with a tear dropping down.  
  
" Videl, I know this is hard for you to go through, with losing Pan and having a husband in coma and everything. But you've got to be tough, Gohan's going to heal eventually, and then we'll go into battle again and bring both Marron and Pan back!" said Satan with confident.  
  
Videl wiped her tears, " Daddy, you're right, there's nothing for me to be worrying about. Pan's just doing some cleaning which she always do every week, and Gohan' s healing magically fast. Hey! come to think of it, this can be a great adventure for my baby girl, she might solve the problem of finding love, because on Vegeta, people don't get frightened by girls that are too strong!......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan woke up feeling like having millions of rocks on her chest. Having no clue where she is, she quickly looked around. And panicked after realizing that she's inside an energy ball in some sort of dungeon. A nasty sayian in armor came upon her.  
  
" Hybrid! Did you have a nice nap? Dreamt of conquering? Well, clear your head! Because the only thing you can now conquer is that cross over there where the general's going to whip you!"  
  
Pan looked at the sayian and asked, " Am I Dead?"  
  
" You wish! Going through the General's torture is way more painful then dying! I just warned him that you're awake! Because of personal reasons! The Prince himself' s going to question you instead! You got off easily this time! The prince's have a soft heart for female prisoners!" said the sayian.  
  
A sound of the door opening was heard, the sayian walked over and kneeled down. " Your highness, the prisoner's been captured in an energy ball just as General Red demanded, her punishment today will be yours to decide."  
  
A man in a silver armor and blue spandex suit stood upon her, he had lavender hair and a well build body. When Pan saw him, an urge of loathing came onto her.  
  
The sayian walked by and turned his pitiful face to a revolting one. " Hybr- ..I mean.. wench! This is his highness Prince Trunks! Be careful with what you say to him because.. he is the son of King Vegeta! An--" interupted by Trunks.  
  
" Dulas... You can leave now, you'll be called when you're needed." Said Trunks.  
  
" Ah.Your wish is my command." Said Dulas leaving.  
  
" Man... I've gotta fire that guy." Said Trunks in a monotone.  
  
He let go of a certain lever and Pan fell right off the ball, landing harshly on the rugged floor.  
  
" Ow.. that hurt!" yelled Pan rubbing her head.  
  
" Sorry, let me help you up." Said Trunks reaching out a hand.  
  
Pan stood up herself ignoring Trunks' hand.  
  
" No matter, a strong body structure can stand the torturing a little longer" said Trunks revealing a smile.  
  
" What's your problem? Are you not one of those barbarians?" said Pan with annoyance.  
  
" Barbarians? That's what you call us sayians? We prefer to called us the "Superiors". Anyway, I'm not a full sayian, my mom's an earthling." Said Trunks grinning.  
  
" Oh yeah! The barbarian king married Bulma, and totally made her a victim in the "Battle of Kuoara" ( Where they fought Frieza)."said Pan.  
  
Trunks' smile faded, "Could you not talk about my parents that way? They loved each other."  
  
" Whatever, you seem a lot more polite than before, did you only act nicer because I'm a female prisoner? That guy Dulas said so!" snapped Pan.  
  
" That's a interesting conclusion, and a misled one. I only act cold so other soldiers can tell my dad that I wasn't been all nice, and I'm nice to you partly because you're a female." Said Trunks rubbing his lavender hair.  
  
" Okay!? Anyway, I'm here to do business! Where's Marron?" asked Pan offensively.  
  
" Marron? You mean that blonde girl?" asked Trunks.  
  
" Yeah! Everybody's worried that's you'll do something nasty to her!" said Pan.  
  
" They have nothing to worry about, she's such a innocent girl! When I first walk in here, she was blinking her blue eyes and talked in such a beautiful voice." Said Trunks blushing.  
  
" She flirted with you???" asked Pan in surprise.  
  
" Flirt? Whatever that means, but right now she all safe and sound sleeping in my bed. " said Trunks blushing more harder.  
  
" WHAT???? She SLEPT with the enemy??? Oh man! I already told her that it's not necessary!" said Pan in a much louder tone.  
  
" Why are you so loud?? Stop that yelling and I may forget about torturing you!" said Trunks covering his ears.  
  
" In your dreams! Call Marron down here now before I blew this place up!" yelled Pan.  
  
Trunks had enough of her so he took a bracelet and put it on Pan's wrist.  
  
" Ow! What is this? It's too tight!" yelled Pan trying to get it off.  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan's wrist and loosen the bracelet.  
  
" Man! You're like my sister! And this bracelet is what we use to make our prisoners weaker, so they're easier to torture." said Trunks.  
  
" Is that a insult? Are you going to torture me?" asked Pan.  
  
" Yes, it is an insult and yes, I'm still going to torture you! Dulas! Come in here and tie her on the cross!" said Trunks.  
  
" Are you so weak that you can't even tie me yourself?" Pan grinned.  
  
" That's it! Nevermind, Dulas!" said Trunks grabbing Pan's waist and led her to the cross.  
  
When Pan saw Trunks grabbing her waist, she thought that the punishment was bedding with him. And the fear went away when he tied her on the cross.  
  
After he tied Pan on the cross, he looked at Pan, trying to think of a way to torture her. His thoughts were interrupted when the grand general Kuno entered the room.  
  
Trunks turned around, greeated Kuno, " Wow! Kuno! You already finished that duel with colonel Mesl ?"  
  
" Yup! He put up a good fight, but a Final Flash can withstand anything! He actually tried to beg, weakling, you know what he said?" said a tall man, with black spiky hair, kind of similar to Goten' s, he also wore an elite armor. Although his physical feature was way beyond average, his whole appearance spelled out "Playboy".  
  
" How Interesting! Anyway, I hope you know what to do with this one, she's a super sayian, but currently not because of the bracelet."  
  
" Sounds interesting! How old is she?" asked Kuno suddenly getting astonished by her beauty.  
  
" She looks like she's 15 or 16. Hope you know what to do with her." Said Trunks.  
  
" I hope, I'm not always that smart you know." Said Kuno jokingly.  
  
Trunks laughed and begin to walk out of the room.  
  
Pan, listened to their conversation, and know directly that this 'Kuno' is a sicko. She yelled out.  
  
" Trunks! Um.... Prince Trunks! You can't leave me with this guy! I take back everything bad I said about you! I'll do anything! Be a servant, a punch bag, a voodoo doll! Anything! Don't leave me with this freak!" said Pan.  
  
Kuno starred at Pan, " What did you say???" he asked.  
  
Trunks stop walking and look at Pan.  
  
" Kuno, you're like a brother to me, and that is quite a deal, come to think of it, I do need a person to train with me, so I'm sorry, but I really gotta take this prisoner away." Said Trunks.  
  
Kuno raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Trunks, you know no one can stop you from getting thing you want except Vegeta-san, I don't have any thing to say except, remember to get the information about the ambushes." Said Kuno rather upset.  
  
" No problem!" said Trunks as he walked over to Pan, letting her down.  
  
Pan got down and thanked Trunks.  
  
" Thank you so much! You're such a nice guy! I won't have any worries of leaving Marron to you!" said pan shedding her tears of happiness.  
  
" Yeah Yeah. whatever, now I'll have to take you to meet my dad, don't blame me if he kills you in a blast. You ARE Karkarots' grand daughter.." said Trunks.  
  
Kuno suddenly stared straight at Pan.  
  
' Kakarots' granddaughter? Isn't that the girl I always bullied when I was small? What was her name? Pen? Pin? Or Pon?' Kuno thought.  
  
" Yo! What's your name?" Kuno shouted.  
  
" Huh?" Pan questioned.  
  
'Umm. I guess it wouldn't hurt for people to know my name.'  
  
" It's Pan!" said Pan.  
  
Kuno stood blankly, the raven haired maiden's the kid who he always bullied. And was shocked as ever.  
  
" Kuno! I've gotta go fast, my dad doesn't like been disturbed if it's too late." Said Trunks ordering Pan to follow him.  
  
" What? Oh right.. Yes your highness.. your wish is my command." Said Pan.  
  
As they walked out of the door.  
  
" Have a nice day General Red!" said Trunks.  
  
And they left the dungeon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Many manners and the Sayian King

A/N: Dear Peggy and Dynasty Warriors(Romance of the Three Kingdoms) fans:  
If you're new to Dragonball z and are not clear about who the characters are, here's a hint.  
  
1.Trunks- Cao Pi  
  
2.Pan- Sun Shang Xiang (In this case, Sun Ce's daughter)  
  
3.Vegeta- Cao Cao  
  
4.Bulma- Cao Cao's wife  
  
5.Bra- Cao Cao's daughter  
  
6.Gohan- Sun Ce  
  
7.Goten- Sun Quan  
  
8.Videl- Sun Quan's wife/maybe Lady Yuan(Yuan Shu's Daughter)?  
  
9.Marron- Zhen Ji  
  
10.Goku- Sun Jian  
  
11.Chi-Chi- Empress Wu  
  
12.Kuno(OCC)- Gan Ning  
  
13.Krillin- Yuan Shao (In this case Zhen Ji's biological father)  
  
14.18/Juuhachigou- Yuan Shao's Wife  
  
15.Yamcha- Huang Gai  
  
16.Nappa- XiaHou Dun  
  
17.Mr. Satan- Yuan Shu  
  
CHAPTER 4: MANY MANNERS AND THE SAIYAN KING.  
  
The sayian Prince walked silently with a hybrid sayian tailing him.  
  
Pan curiously looked around at the portraits on the wall. An oil painting of a sakura tree caught her eye.  
  
She stopped walking, amused by such beautiful drawing and looked at the down right corner,  
  
Requested by King Vegeta II as an anniversary gift to Queen Bulma.  
  
The portrait was never purchased because of the sudden death of the Queen.  
  
Pan grinned, she never thought that the ruthless emperor would come up with such an ideal wedding gift.  
  
She looked up, Trunks never even stopped to wait for her.  
  
' Who can blame him? A master doesn't wait for servants who stopped to look around. Man! Pan! What are you complaining about? This guy basically save your life!' thought Pan.  
  
Pan caught up to Trunks.  
  
" My lord, I'd like to thank you for saving me from the torturing of that guy Kuno." Said Pan revealing her persuasive childhood smile.  
  
Trunks looked at Pan, starring at her for a while, scaring Pan off, she quickly stopped smiling.  
  
" Wait, can you do that smile again?." asked Trunks, stopping.  
  
" Huh? The smile? Why do you want me to do it again? Did you find an ugly side to it?" asked Pan raising an eyebrow.  
  
" No, it made me fell warm and cheerful, and it seems familiar..." said Trunks disclosing a smile as well.  
  
' Wow, that was SOME pickup line, and most people get annoyed by my smile!' Pan thought.  
  
" Okay, I'll take that as a compliment." Said Pan smiling the smile.  
  
Trunks looked at it, and spoke.  
  
" That smile reminded me of someone, someone who was always there for me when I'm upset, someone who made me happy whenever she's around." Said Trunks slowly trying to remember.  
  
" A childhood sweetheart?" asked Pan.  
  
" I suppose she was. After dad stuffed all those literature in my head, I barely remember anything about her, except that we were best friends." Said Trunks starting to walk.  
  
Pan followed, " Um. Prince Trunks? I suggest you forget about that girl, you're with Marron now, keeping her image in your head would just bring harm in your relationship."  
  
" Marron? Oh! You mean blondie! To say the truth, I don't know anything about her, she just threw herself in my arms and the next thing we know, we slept together." said Trunks chuckling.  
  
" Oh! Krillin and 18's going to like this!" said Pan sarcastically.  
  
" Pardon?" asked a confused Trunks.  
  
" Nothing! Are we there yet?" asked Pan.  
  
" Almost, in the mean time I want to know how strong you are, to see if you can withstand my training." Said Trunks.  
  
" Oh, okay, I'm at the level of super sayian, more stronger in attacking then defenses, my dad said that I'm too slow in defenses. He never gets it, he's comparing a super sayian' s defense with a Super sayian 2's." said Pan.  
  
" Your dad's a super sayian 2? " asked Trunks surprised.  
  
" Yeah? He's my grandpa 'kakarot' s' son?" said Pan chuckling.  
  
" Oh, I bet he didn't train for ages." asked Trunks.  
  
" Well! He transformed in his teenage years and never trained for 10 years." said Pan laughing.  
  
" No wonder, Kuno was battling your dad on the battlefield, Kuno was a super sayian, and he knocked a whole group of people including your dad using a normal Big Bang attack." Said Trunks.  
  
" Huh? Knocked out?? IS he okay?" asked Pan.  
  
" Um.. not really, he wasn't getting up." said Trunks awkwardly..  
  
" WHAT? HE DARE TO ATTACK MY DAD? I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE FOR SURE!" yelled Pan.  
  
Pan realize what she did, she smiled quite nervously, " So! are we there yet?.....My lord?"  
  
Trunks chuckle, without answering, he walked ahead and came upon a huge door decorated with dragon curves.  
  
Guarded by two sayian bodyguards, they kneeled down, both at the same time, " Imperial body guards Arn/Gnian, bless Prince Trunks a thousand year life span." Trunks simply opened his palm to them as a signal for getting up.  
  
" No formal etiquette necessary, I just want to talk to my dad." Said Trunks pulling up his gloves.  
  
" I'm afraid that cannot be done, the king is currently in a meeting with princess Tawii of Hama-sei, he specifically directed that no one shall disturb him." Said Arn.  
  
Pan looked confused, who's Tawii and what's Hama-sei?  
  
"That's ridiculous, Tawii's a friend of mine, why would he be talking to her?" said Prince Trunks taking a step forward.  
  
" Your Highne-" Arn was cut off a slight opening of the door.  
  
Half a face of a young lady revealed between the door gap.  
  
" Arn, the king wants Prince Trunks to enter." She said in a cold and plain tone.  
  
" Is that so? Prince Trunks, I apologize if anything was delayed, hope you have a good afternoon." Said Arn.  
  
The door was opened by two maids, they bend down on their knees and greeted him,  
  
" Maids of Front court greet Prince Tru----" before they can finish.....  
  
Trunks posed his hand, " Save it!"  
  
He quickly walked across the hall avoiding all those eyes of Tawii's bodyguards, there was enough of them to line up 10 meters.  
  
Pan first rushed toward Trunks because of his immediate increase in speed, then she slowed down looking at the bodyguards.  
  
' They're like the guards at the Buckingham palace!' thought Pan.  
  
She snapped, and began running when she realize that she was loosing Trunks.  
  
She ran like hell, all those eyes are starting to look bigger and bigger, somehow made Pan think that they'll eat her alive.  
  
At an almost flying speed, she was cut off when bumping onto Trunks' back, Trunks stood still, he only took a quick glimpse at Pan and began clearing his throat to get someone's attention.  
  
Pan whispered, " Sorry..."  
  
Behind the other side of the door, someone stood up, spiky hair was what Pan saw through the window.  
  
A pretty green haired teenage girl walked out, followed by 10-15 bodyguards, seeing Trunks, she smiled sweetly and nodded her head to greet as she directed the rest of them.  
  
Trunks grinned and went in after the bodyguards came out.  
  
Pan followed, still panting a bit.  
  
As she followed, they entered a hall that was as brilliantly designed as any construction can be.  
  
A spiky haired short-tall man stood before the golden shined throne, with no doubt, this was Vegeta, King of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Pan was filled with hatred, but calmed herself down.  
  
" Trunks, my son, what brings you here?" Vegeta spoke.  
  
" Can't a filial son pay his father a visit?" said Trunks impishly.  
  
" It hardly seem that you'd waste your time just to pay me some respect." Said Vegeta.  
  
" Huh! It seems like that you can understand me like a book. You're right, I was here for something important, but not as important as the fact that Tawii was here. What do you have in mind for me now, father?"  
  
" To prevent you from becoming me. The mess hall lady saw a girl in your room, right in the morning after you left for your morning train. Now, I don't want to hire some mercenaries to go spy on you everyday, I want you to tell me what you have been doing." Said Vegeta.  
  
" Ah.... I believe you 're talking about Marron, she's one of the prisoners from the battle last week. I took her to my room for shelter, she came onto me, I tried to avoided, but it just wasn't enough..." said Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, getting angered a bit, Marron was like her sister, the two's been hanging out ever since birth. Pan knows that Marron wouldn't do such a careless things. Trunks must've forced her to do it.  
  
Vegeta sense a high power rising, he immediately noticed Pan.  
  
" Boy? Who's that girl behind you?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Huh? Oh! I almost forgot, she's a prisoner from yesterday's battle, because of her high power level, I've decided to take her in as a training partner." Said Trunks.  
  
" You don't say, girl, perhaps you could start your tell me your name?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Pan..Son Pan..." said Pan coldly.  
  
" Gohan' s daughter? Isn't that a coincidence? How's your family?" said Vegeta.  
  
" How good can it get when both of my grandparent are lost! Because of you!" said Pan firing up a bit.  
  
Vegeta was surprised.  
  
" Both grandparents? What happened to Kakarot?" asked Vegeta curiously.  
  
" His name is Goku! Don't ever call him Kakarot! And he was lost because he was so ashamed of losing the battle! He commit suicide for not able to avenge my grandma!" yelled Pan.  
  
" So they still think that I did it...I cannot believe this, Kar- I mean Goku was the best competitor I've ever met.." mourned Vegeta.  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta, why is Pan still here? Normally if a sayian spoke like that to his father, severe punishments will surely be subjected! Not saying that anybody had the courage of doing it, until today that is.  
  
" Boy! Arrange the first class guest room for Pan, tell the guards to keep everybody out of my chamber for the day, even you and your sister, I want some peace." Said Vegeta as he walked out of the court.  
  
" Wow! Can't believe he didn't even kick you out! Come on! Let's go find you a room.." Said Trunks walking out.  
  
Pan was finally calm, and caught up to Trunks.  
  
" Um...Do you mind walking slower? I'll surely get lost in here if I can't catch up with you." Said Pan.  
  
" Yeah, sure."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	5. Trunks' Chamber and A Tragical Lost Prin...

Dear Peggy and Dynasty Warriors(Romance of the Three Kingdoms) fans:  
  
If you're new to Dragonball z and are not clear about who the characters are, here's a hint.  
  
1.Trunks- Cao Pi  
  
2.Pan- Sun Shang Xiang (In this case, Sun Ce's daughter)  
  
3.Vegeta- Cao Cao  
  
4.Bulma- Cao Cao's wife  
  
5.Bra- Cao Cao's daughter  
  
6.Gohan- Sun Ce  
  
7.Goten- Sun Quan  
  
8.Videl- Sun Quan's wife/maybe Lady Yuan(Yuan Shu's Daughter)?  
  
9.Marron- Zhen Ji  
  
10.Goku- Sun Jian  
  
11.Chi-Chi- Empress Wu  
  
12.Kuno(OCC)- Gan Ning  
  
13.Krillin- Yuan Shao (In this case Zhen Ji's biological father)  
  
14.18/Juuhachigou- Yuan Shao's Wife  
  
15.Yamcha- Huang Gai  
  
16.Nappa- XiaHou Dun  
  
17.Mr. Satan- Yuan Shu  
  
Okay! I think that's everybody, tell me if I missed anyone, okay? Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: TRUNKS' ROOM AND A TRAGICAL LOST PRINCE  
  
Trunks led Pan to his chamber, servants were everywhere greeting him.  
  
Pan' s only been here for less than a day and the servant ritual has bored her to death. Since Trunks slowed down a bit, she caught up with him rather quickly.  
  
"When are we going to see Marron?" asked Pan curiously.  
  
"After we get there." said Trunks coldly.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, and then realized that that a man tailing them.  
  
"Oh I see, who's that guy following us?" asked Pan lowering her voice.  
  
Trunks answered without even looking at Pan.  
  
"My dad's spy, his job is to make sure I don't bother my sister." Said Trunks, walking a bit faster now.  
  
"You have a sister? Cool! I didn't know Bulma had a second child! What's her name?" asked Pan with curiosity, she's beginning to lose Trunks again.  
  
"Bra." said Trunks plainly.  
  
"Bra. I see...What?? Bra???.What an unusual name..." said Pan chuckling a bit.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, female Sayians don't use bras, so Trunks never finds it funny.  
  
"Um. a bra in the earthling language means a kind of undergarment for a particular place." Said Pan shyly.  
  
"Huh?? Oh!!! I know what you meant, Maroon was wearing it yesterday!" said Trunks lightning up.  
  
"Shut..UP! It's kind of awkward to talk about it with a guy, and it's Marron, not Maroon." Said Pan turning away.  
  
"Whatever, we're here, check if that guy's still following." Trunks requested.  
  
"Oh, okay," Pan turns around, whistling, and sees the guy flirting with a maid.  
  
"Nope, coast clear." said Pan.  
  
Trunks took off his glove, and placed his hand on a fingerprint pad on the wall, atop the screen showed some thing in the sayian language, and the door opened.  
  
"High Tech!" said Pan, examining it.  
  
Trunks walked in, and closed the door on purpose so Pan wouldn't waste any time, and it worked, Pan immediately rushed in.  
  
The minute Pan went into the room, her eyes widened, Trunk's room's incredible.  
  
The wall was painted in light bronze, a simple but distinctive dragonball shaped crystal pendant lamp hang from the ceiling. The marbled floor was ruby red, about 100 times cleaner than floor in Pan's room.  
  
The furniture were all matched in black leather. The paintings on the walls includes a very outstanding portrait of Trunks himself wearing a royal armor, Pan had to admit, Trunks looked hot in the portrait. The other portraits are of the extraordinary sceneries of the Earth.  
  
At one of the corners of the room, placed a giant TV, about as big as a bear, and across was a smaller screen, probably the viewable phone.  
  
By another corner was a fish tank shaped out using crystal clear Botswanna Agate, Pan can tell, she studied minerals for a year. Inside the tank, were two of the extinct fishes of the Pacific Ocean, both extraordinarily beautiful, with it's aqua blue tails flowing up and down.  
  
A silver-green computer model of PC-S88 was placed against the wall, it's got the finest equipment Pan had ever seen.  
  
A modified PS2 system beside TV, a box of over 100 video games were seen beside the PS2.  
  
A super-duper component compact(sound system) were arranged against another wall, a CD shelf of all Pan's favourite artist.  
  
The bathroom was pretty big, it contained both a Jacuzzi and a hot tub, the showering place took 1/3 of the outhouse, the shower head had more than a hundred functions, the bathtub was also marble. The sink was made out of sandstone, the faucet was probably made out of white gold. The toilet, the toilet was made out of petrified wood(a mineral, not a plant).  
  
(A/N, not good at descriptions, ends here).  
  
"Hey, I know, I know, it looks eccentric doesn't it, I don't know what I was thinking back then!" said Trunks jesting.  
  
"I think your room is cool, it's got everything! Except a place to sleep, do you sleep on grounds? Did Marron slept on the ground with you yesterday, cause I know she hates that." said Pan teasing.  
  
"Huh, that's funny, this is just my living room, my bedroom's upstairs." said Trunks pointing up.  
  
"Oh!..your place is big......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuno Red lied on the grass, facing the endless sky way, he finds himself daydreaming again.  
  
'I Just can't get Pan off my mind!' thought Kuno.  
  
Of all the girls he met in his life, he was never this obsessed, now his priority is to mark Pan as his own. (Scary eh? I know, but this is his character.)  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, he quickly stood up,  
  
"Ah!... Ceitus-san, I didn't expect to see you here!" said Kuno tensely.  
  
"Kuno...You've missed the 4:00pm training, Vegeta was furious, he wanted you to go see him tomorrow first thing in the morning." A middle-aged man, with black-brownish hair who wore an elite wardrobe spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ceitus-san, I'll go tomorrow." Said Kuno, Ceitus was the only person that Kuno respected aside from Vegeta. He's Kuno's advisor, he previously served Kuno's dad, the King of thieves.  
  
"There's something on your mind, let's go inside and talk about it." said Ceitus.  
  
"That's not necessary, I'm fine..." Said Kuno backing off.  
  
"You can't hide your worries from me boy, I know something's up." said Citus dragging Kuno inside.  
  
Inside Kuno's mansion.....  
  
"So.... What is it?"  
  
"Hell, I can't hide anything from you, I met someone interesting today."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"It's always like this, you meet a girl, you mark her, then gets tired of the girl and goes for another one."  
  
"It's different this time, she's an earthling/sayian hybrid."  
  
"Kid! Don't tell me you're interested in Princess Bra." yelled Citus standing up.  
  
"No..it's not her.." Said Kuno.  
  
"The only other female hybrid....What are you getting at? You don't seriously mean Kakarot's offspring?" asked Citus.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks captured her in a battle, and you can't really blame me, female earthlings looks way more attractive than female sayians." Said Kuno.  
  
"The Son family always represents a great deal of power, tell me, is she a super sayian?" asked Citus.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Perfect, she'll be a great empress after you take over Vegeta's throne."  
  
"Citus? I don't plan on mating her."  
  
"To become a ruler of Vegeta you must have a mate, and if your mate isn't strong enough to keep herself alive, our whole plan will be jeopardized."  
  
"I don't know about that, Vegeta treats me like his own son, I can't do that to him." Said Kuno.  
  
"You don't remember who killed you own father? It was Vegeta, the only reason he treats you like his own son was because he's afraid that you'll take revenge on him." Said Citus.  
  
"......"  
  
"I should have told you this a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"The true story." Said Citus.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your father was the brother of Vegeta." said Citus.  
  
"What????"  
  
"It's true, they were brothers, best friends even, I was your dad's personal servant. They both grew up together side by side, your dad got married first, to your mother, the throne should be originally his."  
  
"Are you kidding me??" asked Kuno widening his eyes.  
  
Citus ignored him.  
  
"On your mother's birthday, your dad built her a luxurious castle, which cost quite a lot. By the time the planet was under Frieza's control.  
  
Frieza didn't like that, he had Vegeta under his control for a while now, and he wanted to put Vegeta in use, so he ordered Vegeta to assassinate your father, without any hesitation, he agreed.  
  
On the night of the assassination, I was there, I personally heard Vegeta said, ' I'm sorry, but I have to do this, without you, the throne will surely be mine.' With Vegeta's extra training in Frieza's Training room, it was easy for him to finish the job, but, your mother blocked for your father, and it took her life instead.  
  
Your father ran away, taking you and some of his trustworthy men, including me. With the loss of your mother, he began robbing people to release his pain, but Vegeta was after him again after he claimed the throne.  
  
He plotted traps to hunt down your dad, with the help of Kakarot, he was able to avoid some, but Vegeta still captured him, he was hanged, Vegeta didn't kill you. He kept you under his control just like what Frieza did to him."  
  
The whole thing left Kuno with cold sweat, he sat down with extreme confusion.  
  
"Master Kuno, I hope you understand everything now, will you fight your way to avenge your lost father?"  
  
Kuno breathed hard, he began a head aching.  
  
"Master Kuno? What is your decision?" Ceitus asked desperately.  
  
Kuno looked at Ceitus, then looked back down again, "Leave me alone!! I want some privacy!!" he yelled.  
  
Ceitus knew Kuno well, he knows when Kuno's troubled, "As you wish." He said as he retreated back to his chamber.  
  
Kuno got off the chair, walking towards a portrait on the wall, it was of his fathers, he looked mighty and heroic, but no smirk or smile was shown on his face, just a plain frown.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy! Can I ask you a question?" asked the young Kuno.  
  
"Sure! What is it son?" answered Kuno's father.  
  
"How come I don't have a mommy? Everybody's got one! Even that loser Pan!" said the young Kuno.  
  
Kuno's father did not answer, a strange sting was drawn through his head, Ceitus was beside serving.  
  
"Young Master, if would be wise if you went to bed now, Master just had a big day." said Ceitus.  
  
Kuno's father supported his head with his bare hands, the pain was getting stronger and stronger.  
  
"Father??"  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Father.." whispered Kuno.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	6. What the Hell am I Going to Do?

Title: Childhood Love

Author: Chibipearlball

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance

Status: Incomplete

A DBZ fanfic.

Trunks and Pan are best friends when they were small. They were separated because of a rebellion of selfishness. 10 years later, when both had forgotten each other long before. Pan has came back, targeting the royals as her enemy. Will Trunks eliminate her and go with his new love? Or recognize Pan as the sweet little sayian that he had once loved? 

CHAPTER 7: 

Pan stared at the rug lying on the floor. It appeared to be the pelt of some sort of supernatural creature. The fur was extremely soft, it would've have been a real treausure if not for the hideous head.

"It's a Hypendal." Trunks replied as he searched for the fingerprint pad to proceed to the next level. 

"Hypendal? Is that supposed to be the name of the species?" said Pan, who was found stroking around the smooth fur.

"Yes. It's a rare creature on Vegeta. Legend says that if you kill one, you get to make a wish. My dad killed this one, and wished to meet his soul mate. Days later, he met my mom."

"How romantic! And he placed this pelt in your room. He must really love you." 

"My dad doesn't love me, he only placed it here because my sister's allergic to the fur, or else she would've gotten it." He placed his hand on the fingerprint pad, the door immediately opened. Trunks stepped in, with Pan tailing behind.

"Father and son rivalry. If my dad gets his hand on one of them, I'm pretty sure he'll slaughter it no problem and wrap it up as a b-day present for me." Pan threw a couple of punches imitating her dad.

"I'm sure he would if he finds one." 

"Are they that rare?" 

"Trust me. It's about as rare as that dragon that's called upon by the Dragon Balls." 

"I see. Is Marron here?"

Trunks nodded, and started walking towards this other luxurious bathroom. He opened the door, some showering sounds were heard. There was a woman's shadow. No doubt that she was naked.

"Trunks? Is that you?" It was definitely Marron's voice.

"Marron! I'm here too!" Pan replied with haste.

Marron pulled aside the shower curtain. Marron's naked form appeared. There was no sign of Trunks covering his sight. Pan immediately punched him in the stomach. 

"Ow!! What did you do that for?" Trunks yelled.

"Have you no shame? She's naked!!" 

"Oh it's okay Pan! I don't mind! Trunks and I are an item." Marron walked out of the shower not even bothering putting on a towel.

Trunks rubbed his stomach. "She-man!! I already told you that we made love together! Whether I see her naked or not is none of your business!" Trunks actually sounded pretty mad there. But then Marron came up to Trunks, still naked. She begin kissing Trunks' neck 

Pan felt a little out of place. "Sorry, I was just protecting my best friend." 

"It's okay Pan, Trunks don't mind." Said Marron moaning as she rubbed herself against Trunks' silk cape.

"If you want, you can ask one of the servants to lead you to my sister's place, you can hang out with her for now." 

"Okay, I'll just find my way out." Said Pan, she was really embarrassed.

Trunks felt kind of bad for ditching Pan, he stared at Pan's backside until she was of sight. Marron turned his attention to her by letting him grope her.

Pan cursed herself as she walked in the hallway. That's was such a stupid thing she did. A lady in green robe greeted her. 

'She must be a servant here.' 

"Excuse Me? Can you lead me to Princess Bra's chamber?" 

The lady kept on smiling. Obviously, she didn't speak English.

"This is just great, what am I suppose to do?" Pan scratched her head.

I'll just ask her to lead me to a crowed place first. There's probably someone who speaks English there. 

She thought for a moment. Pan acted as if she was sparring, and purposely fell back as she rubbed her cheek, as if it was just punched.

The lady nodded, and grabbed Pan's hand.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Kuno sat silently on a bench drinking a bottle of water. He wanted to release some anger, so he came to the training centre to beat up some irritating guys. But no one really dares to challenge him anymore because of his outstanding records.

"Bunch of wimps..." He muttered. He squeezed his water bottle and threw it in the trash. He was really mad, he really wanted to have a good spar. And no one beside Vegeta can give him that. Even Prince Trunks isn't as strong as him. 

_'Why not just barge in on his private meetings and give him a good beating. That way it'll satisfy my need for revenge and my lust to spar.'_

_'No, don't. Vegeta's been like a father to you, you can repay his kindness like this, don't listen to what Citus said, and listen to your heart.' _

_'Do it Kuno!' 'No! You want to lose another dad??' _

_'You would still have one if not for him!!' _

_'Be a man and avenge for your father!!' _

_'Kuno!__ Do you want to kill the man that nurtured you?' _

"SHUT UP!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yelled, alarming everyone, they trembled and moved away from Kuno as far as possible. 

_'How pathetic, can't even make a simple decision, what will your father think............'_

Kuno closed his eyes, a simple tear dropped. He felt as if thousands of needles were pinned to his heart.

Over stressed.

He was all bottled up in side. He didn't know who to talk to. Usually he would go to Citus and be advised. But this time was different, Citus refused to make things easier for him. All he suggested was '_Do the right thing, avenge your father._' Does he need another voice telling him what to do? Kuno was weak. Even though he's the second strongest man on Vegeta, he's extremely sensitive towards this sort of situations. 

A familiar voice sounded. A voice that for once didn't sound demanding.

"Thank you! I'll BE alright now." 

Kuno raised his head. He sees Pan, saying goodbye to a servant. 

Pan looked around, and spots Kuno, she forcefully smiled.

'Come on, Pan. Don't judge a person by their cover. He might be a total playboy, but take the risks and go greet him.' Pan's got her own little voice directing her.

She walked towards him, and smiled naturally.

"Hey! We met at the dungeon today? Hope you remember me! My name's Pan, and I'm lost." 

Kuno stared at Pan, how could she speak to her so casually? 

He stood up and ignoured her. Someone so innocent shouldn't be involved with me.

Kuno stretched, as if Pan wasn't there at all.

"Come on! Don't pretend that you don't know English! You spoke to me the other day!!"

"Go away." Kuno mumbled and turned away from Pan.

"You want to start a fight? Sure! But if I win, you're going to help me!!" said Pan ignourantly. 

Kuno still ignored her. Pan was mad, and made her first move by shooting a not so big ki blast.

No affection on Kuno, and he began walking away. 'Okay, think Pan, try to get him to fight you. She stared at his spiky hair. Hey, maybe he's like Uncle Goten, one bad comment on his hair can get him to blow up a planet.

"Nice hair dude! Can you stick oranges on it?"

Kuno stopped walking for a minute, and then proceeded again.

'Ha! It's working!' 

"Hey! How do you even pick up girls with that sort of hair?? I bet they get goosebumps just looking at it."

'Okay that's it! She has crossed the line!' Kuno felt rage, but a different kind of rage than before.

He turned around, now directly looking at Pan, who was ready to kick some butt.

"Okay wench! I tried to be a nice guy! But who do you think you are to make fun of my hair?" 

"Well, I wouldn't have if you didn't ignour me!!" Pan yelled.

"Save the argument! Since you're here, it wouldn't hurt to release my anger. Hope you're covered, or else, it's going to be ugly."

"Wow! I have no idea sayians have insurances! I bet the company had lost plenty of money!" Before Pan even noticed, Kuno already made his first move. He punch Pan in the left shoulder without even holding back. Pan was smashed to the wall. The others retreated as far as possible, it's quite dangerous watching Kuno of the Wind spar.

"That felt good!" 

The smoke took a while to clear, and Pan was seen on the ground. 

"Ow! You big jerk! That was so cheap! I wasn't even finished my sentence yet!" 

Kuno smirked.

She marched up to him and gave him a blast in the face, no damage was done to him. He grabbed Pan's wrist and slammed her to the ground. Pan kneed him in the stomach and reversed their positions. She threw a punch but Kuno dodged, and jumped back. Pan appeared behind him and stroked. She missed, and began alternately throwing some more punched. Kuno smiled cockily as he dodged every one of them. Pan was mad. She focused all her energy on one single blow and attacked. Kuno carelessly moved back. But still got hit, he couldn't dodge it. He stood there in disbelief, and let his guard down. Pan took the chance and knocked him in the stomach. Kuno fell. 

"That was for my dad!!" Pan yelled.

Kuno took a while to realize that the man that he blew down at the battle was Pan's dad.

"Come on! Stand up! I'm not cheap like you! I don't attack unless my opponent's fully focused!"

"Let's stop, I don't want you to destroy this place. Let's go take it elsewhere on the planet some other time." Said Kuno.

"Fine! But you forfeited! So you have to help me!" 

"Alright, you're lost right? I suppose you want to get back to Trunks' chamber?

"No, I want to meet Princess Bra."

"Fair enough, I'll take you there."

"No it's okay! I just want to know where it is, I can find it myself."

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Pink hallway, Pink hallway. Ah! Here it is!" There was also a fingerprint pad there, and a intercom. 

Pan spotted this red button with hieroglyphics written on it, she pressed it.

"Um ……. Hello?" No reply. 'Damn, really should have asked about how this entry thing works.'

But then, a voice came.

"Just leave my meal outside." 

Pan immediately pressed the button again. "Oh! I'm not your lunch delivery guy. I'm a friend of your brother's, I was told that I could come and hang-out with you while he's busy."

Long silence, Pan thought that she lost her speaker again. 

"Oh? I thought so, usually my meal delivery guy don't talk to me in English. Are you Son Pan?"

"Yes, and you must be Princess Bra. Listen, it's kind of weird talking to a wall, can I come in?" 

"Help yourself. Your fingerprints are already entered into the main computer. You can access every room in this palace."

"Really? That's amazing!"

*************************************************************************************************************************

"Marron! Let's stop! I'm starting to get worried about Pan." said Trunks as he tried to pull away from Marron.

"She's fine! She's always been fine! Don't worry, just relax." 

Trunks immediately jerked Marron away. He sat up and put on his shirt.

"How can you be so insensitive? She's your best friend! Don't you even care about her?" Trunks got his pants on and placed on a piece of casual clothing.

"Not really." Marron said, wrapping a blanket around her. 

"You're unbelievable! The first thing Pan was concerned about was your safety on this planet. She even scolded me for taking advantage of you! But you don't even care about her!" He now has his boots on.

"That's not true! I'm always helping her out with her fashion and looks!" 

"I'm leaving! I can't believe that I fell for a girl like you! I'll send someone over to escort you to your new room!" he said, as he leaves.

"Trunks………...

**************************************************************************************************************************

_Okay, done, tell me if you liked it, cause I think I over wrote it._


	7. Author Notes

Ah sorry you guys, I just realized that I didn't updated for over a year, I'm just so terribly sorry. See the thing is, Grade 10 +11 hit, and yeah the rest is pretty clear. I haven't had time to update, and when I did have the time I forget about Childhood Love. I'll try to update sometime soon, but I can't guarantee anything…post-secondary day's tomorrow….wooohooohooo…I can be a kid no longer…

XD Chibipearlball


End file.
